Letters from Rachel
by Drama-chic-2003
Summary: (This is written by FriendsFan. A depressing little fic.. but i think u'll enjoy! plz R+R! (i explained what happened to my name in my new profile)


A/N- Rachel lives by herself.. she and ross were almost there(again)..  
  
"This is it," Rachel whispered, fear filling up inside her. "No more pain. I'm done." She had just finished writing all of her friends a note. She hoped they wouldn't be mad at her. Slowly, one by one, she started to swallow the pills, and all went black.  
  
An hour later, Joey entered her apartment, and his face turned white, as he ran to Chandler's apartment. No-one answered. "Chandler, open up!" he said, his voice filled with fear. Phoebe opened it. "Oh my god, Joey, what's wrong?" she asked worridly. Joey could barely speak. "Just get everyone to my place. Something's wrong with Rachel." Phoebe hurridly got everyone and they went to Joey's.  
  
There was Rachel, lying on the floor. Phoebe stifled a scream as Monica went to her and they hugged. The other's were too much of shock to do anything. Chandler called the ambulance, but they all knew it was too late to do anything. She was gone. An hour later, the perimedic confirmed it and took Rachel away. Joey started to cry, loud hiccuping sobs, and then everyone followed suit. This couldn't be happening. This was their Rachel.. the one who was always there with a hug if you needed her. And what about Emma? She would never see her mommy again.  
  
Everyone left to go to Chandler's, but Phoebe lagged behind. "I'll be there in a few minutes," she said softly. When everyone was gone, she traced all of Rachel's photo's.. and went to her bedroom, where she found five envelopes with everyone's name written on a separate one. Phoebe sniffled as she went to Chandler's and told everybody.  
  
As she handed them out, they each went to a separate part of the apartment to read their letters from Rachel. Chandler read his.  
  
"Chandler. If you're reading this now, it means I'm dead. I am so sorry, but I just couldn't handle all the stress of life.. it was just too much. Please don't be mad at me, I love all of you so much.. you're like my family. Thanks for always being there for me, and please take good care of Monica. I shouldn't be mentioning that, because I know that you do already. Bye, Chandler. I love you. Rachel  
  
Chandler felt his heart getting heavy, and he wiped a few tears from his cheek. Suicide. She had commited suicide? There would be no more Rachel, who could always make him feel better. She was actually.. gone.  
  
Next was Phoebe. "Pheebs" In a way, you might understand out of anybody why I did this. The world just seemed too.. mean.. I guess. But in another way, you might take this the hardest, I'm not sure. Just don't hate me..please. You were one of my best friends in the whole entire world.. you taught me not to be afraid of anything.. you were the one that made me laugh. Thanks Phoebe, for lighting up my world. Best friends forever, okay? I love you Rach.  
  
Phoebe didn't feel anything after she read that letter, but as the years rolled by it always brought tears to her eyes.  
  
Monica was next. Hesitant at first, she opened the envelope from the letter and started to read.  
  
  
  
Mon.. Just to clear this up with you..I didn't do any of this to hurt any of you. You will always be one of my best friends, and I'll miss you soo much. I could tell you anything.. you knew more about me then anyone. Remember the prom? How fun it was? You were the most fun out of any of it. Oh Mon.. please understand. You light up the room when you walk in.. don't lose that, okay? I love you, best friend. Rach.  
  
Monica sat down on her bed and cried, sobs wracking her body. Why Rachel, why? She thought despairingly.  
  
Then came Ross. Ross.. we came so close. We had a baby together.. were almost there.. and I blew it. Again. Just like I always do, right? I love you so much, Ross.. and I wanted to marry you.. and Emma. Please take take of her.. tell her how much I love her, okay? I love her more then anything.. my precious daughter. As I've told the other's.. I didn't do this to hurt any of you, I swear. I don't really even know why I killed myself. All my love, Ross.. always and forever. Your Rachel.  
  
And lastly, Joey.  
  
Joey, Joey.. my sweetie. Always there for a laugh, a hug, whatever I needed. You and your amazing acting skills.. I was so proud of you, sweetie. No matter how sad I was, you could always make me laugh. You were so supportive of me too.. no words can express how much I appreciated it. Thanks for everything, Joey.. you mean the world to me I love you, hon. Rach.  
  
Simultaniosly, all of them went to eachother and hugged for a long time. They felt closer to Rachel and none of them felt mad, but they still had to deal with one important thing.. her funeral.  
  
(hey! How did u like it? Review plz..!) 


End file.
